One of the ways of achieving a target file size for compressed video is to use a scaled version of a fixed quantization table for compressing frames in the sequence. The quantization table is usually designed by taking the properties of the human visual system into account. But, the compressed file size can not be accurately predicted from the quantization table and the scaling factor. In some applications, it is necessary to achieve a compressed file size that is within a specified tolerance of the target file size. We propose a method and apparatus for finding a scaling factor to achieve the target file size within a specified tolerance in a computationally efficient manner.
In many applications, there is a requirement that the overall file size of the compressed video is within a specified tolerance interval of a target file size.